TMNT
by TmntFan2001
Summary: A TMNT fanfiction (I suck at descriptions XP) enjoy!


Chirsten's POV

I feel like the world just WANTS me to suffer today. So it started like this I was hanging out with my friend Nicolette and we were at the park. It was cool but then a boy from our school who likes me comes so we leave because we don't like awkward conversations. We go to a sushi shop Miracami's to get dinner and the purple dragons are there. Just my luck. I run to like fight one of them. I win. Nicolette had one other. Then there was like a huge one. I don't know their names all I know is what my friends and Dad tell me about them. My Dad is a cop. My friends (well I mean one IS my boyfriend but.. Ya know) are four giant turtles. So the big dude like starts kicking our butts and then I hit him with my bag. We run and I call the guys. BUT a problem with that is… Uh… She doesn't know they exist. So when they show up at the place she faints. Ok. Now to the present.

"Christen. Why did you call us WITH ANOTHER PERSON AROUND." Donnie yells.

"I'M SORRY I DON'T LIKE SEEING A BLIND MAN GETTING ROBBED WHEN I'M TRYING TO EAT SUSHI." I yell back. Don's my friend but he can be such a jerk.

"That's why you called?" Leo asked.

"Nooooo I was treating you to pizza goya. WHY DO YOU THINK." I respond they go in and work their magic.

I sat down and looked over Nicolette to make sure she was ok. She fell on her head but it looks alright. Maybe just like a small bump. Nothing that bad.

Not even 5 minutes later the creeps were out of there. I look down at my currently unconscious friend.

"Soooo what do I do with her?" I asked. Raph hoisted her over his shoulder.

"We take her to the lair. She might blab if we take her to your place" He said I nod. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph all go on the rooftops and Leo stays down for some reason.

"Shouldn't you be up there?" I asked him.

"What can't walk with my girlfriend?" He lightly teases. I blush a little a chuckle.

"Girlfriend is a strong word" I said. We both started laughing.

After a few minutes of walking we were back. When we walked into the lair we were greeted by Mikey.

"HAVE FUN WITH KISSY NOSE LOVEBIRDS?" Mikey playfully yells my face goes so red it would put Raph's mask to shame. Leo looks at me and smiles.

"Nice actually" He I proceed to lightly smack his arm. He laughs.

"I should check on Nicolette. Make sure Raph didn't… Like I don't know pull a Mikey on me." I said. I kiss Leo's cheek and walk into the living room where I hoped Raph placed Nicolette.

"Sup Chris." Raph said as I walked to the couch.

"Nothing much. Just my friend is currently knocked out." I replied we sat in silence until I realized something.

"LEO. I JUST REMEMBERED THAT THERE ARE SPACE HERO RERUNS ON CHANNEL 34." I yelled Raph sighs.

Before I knew it Leo was on the couch and channel 34 was on. I curl up into Leo's side and he wraps his arm around me. We watch until I hear a scream. I turn my head. She's up

"Hey Nic. I bet you'r-" She jumps off of the couch and yells.

"WHAT AM I ON. AND CHRISTEN. PLEASE EXPLAIN." She yells I hop up and grab her.

"So first of all. These guys are my friends and 100 percent harmless. I mean like. The one in the blue mask is my boyfriend but uhhh ignore that part… I'll explain that in one minute. The turtle in the orange mask is Mikey, red mask is Raph, and purple mask is Donnie. They're mutants but they're cool. They live with a rat named splinter. Questions?" I asked

"The blue masked guy your boyfriend what's his name?" She asked. I know what's about to happen. Ugh.

"Leo. And I swear to god if you read the-" She cut me off.

"List? OH YES. I'M READING IT NOW" She yells

"Please don't I mean like-" Raph

"Hate to interrupt girl time but what list?" Raph asked

"Glad you asked that Mr turtle! When Chirsy here had a super crush on Leo she'd talk about him A LOT. So I asked her 'What makes you so obsessed with this guy. She sent me A LIST. I have a screenshot I will read." She smiles at me. I pout.

"I hate you sometimes." I said. I sit down next to Leo and got ready to hide my face behind his shell.

I was like so cringy and cheesey with what I said it's not even funny.

"I'm curious to hear this babe. Nicolette please read." Leo said. I roll my eyes even though nobody could see me.

"Ok she starts with 'I mean I like him for a lot of reasons but my favorite things about him have to be his personality. He's always so brave and confident. Sure he's a little cocky at times and I may or may not feel like kicking in his teeth but that just adds to who he is. He's always looking out for others. He puts family first and he's probably the sweetest boy I've ever known.' Then Chris used a heart eye emoji. 'And not to mention he's REALLY cute-" I jump up and tackle her before she can finish. Raph laughs and Leo pulls me off.

Before I know it I'm back onto the couch. Shiiiiiiiiiiit. Nicolette WHY YOU DO THIS TO MEEEE. I hide my face in Leo's shell.

At this point I'm sure I'm like part of Leo's shell my face is hidden. I'm blushing like crazy and I slowly raise my head. Leo's looking at me and he smiles. I blush even more. DANG IT. WHY ARE YOU THIS CUTE ANSWER MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

"You think I'm adorable?" He asked I slowly nod.

"Wellllllllllllll uh… Yeah. I do." He smiles and pecks my lips.

"You're adorable as well." I smile and we do the weird nose kiss thing.

"SHIP IT." Mikey yells from the pinball machine.

"But back to the fact that there are four giant turtles in the sewers that know kung fu" She said.

"Actually it's ninjutsu" Donnie yells from his lab.

"Ok. But that doesn't explain-" I cut her off with

"Long story. Are you still down for sushi though?" I ask. She looks at me like I'm crazy and I look back.

"What?" I wanted sushi.

"Meh. Why not." She replied I hop off of the couch and we start walking out.

"Oh Nic one more thing. Don't tell anyone" I said she nods and we continue. I yell over my shoulder "BYE GUYS!"

We walk through the sewers in silence. We just looked at each other every once and awhile. I realize we're at our stop so I grab her hand. And point her to the manhole.

"Up there. It leads to the road where the place is." I said

"Ok. But still. I'm threatening your bae later. I don't care WHAT he does. I don't care if he cures AIDs. That would be interesting though. Imagine the headline 'Turtle cures AIDs whole world confused' I would read that in a heartbeat" She said. I laugh and nod.

"I would too. I mean. I'd KNOW the man I mean boy- Erm turtle that cures AIDs. But I think Donnie would do that though. And I don't think that Leo can't I mean like it's more likely Donnie would cure AIDs" I said. I went off on a little ramble. Poop. Hey better than nothing.

We continue the walk until I hear my phone go off. I pull it out and check it's my sister.

"Heeeeey Kate. I'm with Nicolette right now. Not alone." I said I hear my older sister sigh.

"Where are you?" She asked. Annoyed. I live with her. Not Mom and Dad. It's not that I have problems with them it's just my big sis lives closer to the cadets. It's like a premature air force thing. Which I happen to be in.

"I'm at that noodle place. Miracami's." I mean I wasn't there YET. What did she want me to say? 'I'm leaving the sewers because I just hung out with my mutant friends and cuddling with my boyfriend' I don't want to sound crazy. I mean. In the past 2 years my life has gone from 0 to 100 real fast.

I even remember how it started.


End file.
